<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathroom talks by FloydFlies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945038">Bathroom talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloydFlies/pseuds/FloydFlies'>FloydFlies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Badass Toph Beifong, Minor Aang/Toph Beifong, Modern Era, POV Aang (Avatar), Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloydFlies/pseuds/FloydFlies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little oneshot. Aang gets dragged to a rave and meets Toph under strange circumstances</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck, Aang’s entire head was pounding. It felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. How Zuko had managed to convince him to go to a rave was beyond him, it was hardly Aang’s choice of how to spend a Friday night. But Aang was too nice to say no and was now paying the price in the shape of having his bones rattled by bass and watching teenagers and young adults tripping on god knows what to fast EDM music and strobe lighting. Having lost Zuko long ago, Aang was trying to find one of the walls in wherever this rave was being held.</p>
<p> Zuko was deep in the underground rave scene of their city. He always knew when and where one of the illegal get togethers was going down. Aang had enjoyed hearing all the wild stories he had brought back to their apartment, but now he had decided that said stories were as close as he ever wanted to get.</p>
<p>As he tried to navigate outwards of the hot and sweaty crowd, he accidentally bumped into a girl who was dancing rather badly with some people.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Aang apologised.</p>
<p>A man, who Aang assumed was the girl’s boyfriend, shoved him backwards. “Watch where you’re walking, dickhead.”</p>
<p>Aang raised his hands peacefully, “I said sorry already, man.”</p>
<p>The boyfriend didn’t want to hear it.  “You touching on my girl or something?”</p>
<p>This guy was obviously looking for a fight, Aang wasn’t going to give it to him, though. “Not at all dude. I’m just trying to get out of here.”</p>
<p>The boyfriend produced a small knife and waved it threateningly at Aang. “You’re going nowhere, little man.”</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t want to seem intimidated. “Is the knife really necessary?”  </p>
<p>Taking a step closer, the boyfriend held the blade higher. “You tell me, bitch.”</p>
<p>Aang realised that there wasn’t any convincing this man.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, I think I just heard my name being called,” he announced, pointing further into the crowd. While the boyfriend was distracted, Aang took off running. </p>
<p>“Get back here you cunt!” the boyfriend cursed as he gave chase.</p>
<p>Aang shoved his way towards where he hoped the exit was. The girl’s boyfriend was close behind him. Looking for any sort of escape, Aang noticed the neon green sign for the bathrooms on the other side of the room; it was his best bet. </p>
<p>The music playing on the speakers acted as some sort of score for the chase, if Aang wasn’t shitting bricks right now, he probably would’ve found this quite entertaining. He quickly changed his trajectory, hoping that the boyfriend wouldn’t notice. Without stopping, Aang slipped and slid between groups of ravers dancing and popping pills. Finally bursting into the bathroom, he looked around for any escape. There were three small windows above each stall; but they were big enough to fit the young man. They would be a last resort. Taking a peek out of the door, Aang wasn’t able to see the knife wielding man after him. Letting out a sigh, he slid down against the door.</p>
<p>“This is the ladies bathroom.”</p>
<p>Aang snapped his head to the left and saw a girl sitting on the sink. Ink black hair fell loosely down to her shoulders, matching the black knee high boots and baggy MCR t-shirt she wore. She had three piercings on her ears and a nose ring. In her left hand she held a beat up looking phone, and in her right she held a blunt she was taking hits from intermittently. </p>
<p>“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Aang spluttered. “There was this guy with a knife and he was chasing me and I needed somewhere to hide and thought this was the men’s-</p>
<p>“God shut up, dude,” the girl cut him off. “I didn’t ask for your life story.” she stretched her hand out offering the blunt. “You want a hit?”</p>
<p>Aang waved his hand at her. “No, I don’t do drugs.”</p>
<p>The girl scoffed, clearly amused. “Weed isn’t drugs.”</p>
<p>“It most definitely is,” Aang insisted.</p>
<p>The girl giggled. “It most definitely is,” she parroted, mocking Aang’s voice.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Aang shot, “don’t mock me.”</p>
<p>The girl just laughed and took another hit from her blunt. “You don’t rave too regularly, do you?”</p>
<p>Aang was slightly impressed at her deduction skills. “How could you tell?”</p>
<p>“You’re sitting on the bathroom floor,” the girl commented, pointing at the filthy ground.</p>
<p>Aang sprang up and looked down at his trousers; more specifically, the layer of grime that was now on them. “Aw dammit, those were my favourite trousers,” he groaned.</p>
<p>The girl slid over and patted the open space beside her. “Pop a squat up here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Aang said, hopping up and onto the ceramic counter. “I’m Aang by the way.”</p>
<p>“Toph,” the girl replied. “So tell me Aang, how did a guy like you end up here?”</p>
<p>Aang let out a small chuckle. “A friend of mine wanted me to come.”</p>
<p>“And why isn’t this friend of yours keeping you out of trouble?” Toph teased.</p>
<p>“Fuck knows,” Aang shrugged. “I lost him and was trying to leave; then some dude accused me of touching his girlfriend and pulled a knife on me.”</p>
<p>Toph took another hit from her blunt and turned to Aang. “So a pretty wild first rave experience then.”</p>
<p>Aang liked this girl. She seemed pretty chill. And after a long night of having all six of his senses pushed to their limits, she was a breath of fresh air. Or at least, as fresh as you can get in a bathroom filled with marijuanna smoke. The two of them sat for a few minutes while the loud music boomed outside of the door.</p>
<p>Aang broke the silence and turned to Toph. “What are you doing in the bathroom smoking a blunt by yourself?”</p>
<p>Toph shrugged. “I wanted to smoke without strangers trying to bum a hit. Nobody ever goes into the bathrooms at a rave, so I didn’t think I’d be interrupted.”</p>
<p>“Until I crashed through the door,” Aang added.</p>
<p>“Until you crashed through the door, yeah,” Toph repeated.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe the amount of drugs people do here,” Aang mentioned.</p>
<p>Toph just chuckled and rolled her head back. “Are you a Jehova’s witness or something?”</p>
<p>“Why does everyone ask me that?” Aang questioned irritably.</p>
<p>“Because you talk like a child of god, dude” Toph laughed. “These people are abusing so many substances!” she mimicked.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry if I don’t think drugs are good,” Aang huffed.</p>
<p>“Well at least you’re not against alcohol,” Toph said.</p>
<p>Aang simply stayed silent in response to her comment, making Toph burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“I just don’t like the taste of it!” Aang blustered.</p>
<p>“Dude you’re such a loser,” Toph giggled.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Aang grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m just kidding,” Toph told him. “I think it’s cool you don’t drink or do drugs.”</p>
<p>Aang turned to her, perplexed. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she reassured. “you’ve got principals and you stick to them. You don’t just drink and do drugs because everyone else is. I respect that.”</p>
<p>Aang smiled. “Thanks, I think you’re one of the first people who hasn’t made fun of me for not wanting to drink.”</p>
<p>“You gotta surround yourself with different people then, dude,” Toph said, taking another hit from her blunt.</p>
<p>Aang was about to say something else, but his ringtone interrupted his train of thought. Lifting his phone to his ear, he pressed the answer button. “Yo what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Aang, where the fuck did you go?” Zuko yelled on the other end of the call.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m in the bathroom right now,” Aang told him.</p>
<p>Zuko was heard audibly sighing from his end. “Aang, you don’t go into the bathrooms at a rave. Just stay there, I'll come get you.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m in the women’s bathroom by the way,” Aang said.</p>
<p>“I’m not even gonna bother asking what led to that decision,” Zuko exasperated. “Just don’t move.”</p>
<p>Aang slid his phone back into his pocket and looked over at Toph. “I reckon my friend is gonna be taking me home when he gets here.”</p>
<p>Toph turned to look back at him. “Alright, well it was cool talking to you, Aang.” she smiled.</p>
<p>Aang felt like he didn’t want to leave it at just that. “Hey… maybe we can hang out again another time?” he suggested.</p>
<p>Toph sat and thought while taking an extra long drag from her blunt that was almost finished. Aang sat and awkwardly waited for her answer.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” she shrugged. “What’s your number?”</p>
<p>Aang happily typed his digits into her phone. Just as he finished, Zuko thumped his fist against the door.</p>
<p>“You better be wearing a condom!” he yelled through the door.</p>
<p>Aang and Toph burst out laughing. Aang hopped off of the sink. Before he opened the door he waved to the girl on the sink. “See you around, Toph.”</p>
<p>Toph flicked her blunt expertly into the toilet bowl of an open stall and shot finger guns at him. “See ya, Aang.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phone Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang stared at his phone and thought hard about his next actions. It had been two days since he had talked with Toph at the rave and he had spent the entire time since trying to muster up the courage to call her. Zuko was out doing something so he was alone in the apartment with his other roommate. Sokka, the other roommate in question, watched the silent battle from the counter where he was eating his sandwich.</p>
<p>“Girl problems?” He mumbled through a bite of his meal.</p>
<p>Aang took his attention away from the device and looked at his friend. “Come again?”</p>
<p>Sokka swallowed the last of his sandwich and washed it down with apple juice before responding. “I asked if you were having girl problems.”</p>
<p>Aang was shocked. Sokka wasn’t exactly a renowned genius, so this level of deduction was impressive. “How did you know?” Aang asked him.</p>
<p>Sokka stood up from the counter and brought his plate and glass over to the sink for cleaning. “Well the last time I saw you with that look on your face was when you were trying to break up with Kamile Henderson.” </p>
<p>Aang flinched backwards slightly. “What face? I didn’t know I made a face.” </p>
<p>“Yeah you do,” Sokka chuckled. “you squint your eyes and wrinkle your forehead a bit. You also bite your tongue.”</p>
<p>Aang was suddenly very aware of his facial expressions. He hadn’t known he made a face when he was having girl problems. But even so, how did Sokka remember that from so long ago, he broke up Kamile Henderson in junior year of highschool; and he was now in his third year of college. </p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing, Aang,” Sokka assured him after seeing the sudden concern across his friend's face. “we all make faces n’ shit when we think.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Aang replied.</p>
<p>Sokka hopped over the back of the couch and sat across from Aang, who was sitting in his favourite armchair. Aang’s phone lay between them both. Sokka looked down at the phone and then back at Aang, then down to the phone again, and back at Aang. He seemed to really want to know what was going on and Aang had a feeling the suggestive pestering wouldn’t stop until the beans were spilled.</p>
<p>Groaning, Aang picked his phone back up and began explaining the situation. He told Sokka all about the secret rave, the guy with the knife, accidentally hiding in the women’s restroom and then meeting Toph. Aang was annoyed, though. Talking about Toph made him feel unnecessarily happy, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t even know the girl, he literally had one conversation with her and it was mainly about how much of a goodie goodie he was. So why was he so worried about talking to her?</p>
<p>“You know what I think?” Sokka said when Aang had finished his story.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Aang asked enthusiastically, he was eager for any advice he could get.</p>
<p>“I think,” Sokka began, before pausing for dramatic effect. “you should stop being such a pussy and call her.”</p>
<p>Aang threw his hands up in the air. “Wow thanks for that stellar advice, Sokka,” he exclaimed sarcastically. “that’ll really help me out.”</p>
<p>“Wait, hang on a second and hear me out,” Sokka advised, raising his hand up and placing it on his friend's shoulder. “You are a nice guy and you two seemed to have a really good conversation according to your story.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I guess,” Aang replied.</p>
<p>“And she gave you her number, right?” Sokka continued.</p>
<p>“Well I actually asked for it,” Aang argued.</p>
<p>“No, you asked to hang out again,” Sokka rebutted. “then she gave you her number.”</p>
<p>Aang was confused. “What’s your point?”</p>
<p>“My point is that she wants to hang out with you and she also obviously wants you to call her.” Sokka announced. “So why don't you?”</p>
<p>Aang thought about what Sokka had said for a second. It did make lots of sense; and why would Toph give him her phone number if he didn’t want her to call her? “Ok, ok, I’ll call her.” </p>
<p>Sokka jumped up and smacked Aang on the back. “That’s what I like to hear!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang tapped on his phone's screen as he walked into his room. Kicking the door closed behind him, he listened to the phone. He sat on his bed and waited for Toph to pick up. After 20 seconds of ringing, he heard her voicemail.</p>
<p>“Yo this is Toph speaking. If I haven’t picked up it’s because I don’t like you; so don’t call again.”</p>
<p>Aang sighed, he was too disappointed to see the funny side of her recording. He decided to leave her a message though. “Hey Toph, it’s Aang, the guy from the bathroom a few days ago. I was just calling to see what’s up and what you’re up to.”</p>
<p>Tossing his phone aside, Aang collapsed onto his bed and stared at the small crack in his ceiling he always stared at when he was sad. Putting his hands behind his head, Aang thought over the voice message he left and picked apart all the things he thought was stupid about it. Like how he basically said the same thing twice at the end.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of overthinking all of his life choices up until that point, Aang’s was taken back into reality by his ringtone. Basically throwing himself over to his phone, Aang snatched the device and fixed his shirt and hair before picking up, for some reason.</p>
<p>“I was beginning to think you’d never call me.” Toph smirked through the phone.</p>
<p>“Yeah I got caught up in school work,” Aang lied. He could hardly tell her the reason he didn't call was because he was too scared to look at her contact.</p>
<p>Toph laughed. “I listened to your message you left me.”</p>
<p>Aang’s breath got caught in his throat, this can’t be good.</p>
<p>“What was up with that dramatic ass sigh at the beginning?” Toph teased. “Were you sad I didn’t pick up or something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, well,” Aang began.</p>
<p>Toph burst out laughing again. “Dude I’m just messing with you. What’s been up?”</p>
<p>Aang began telling her about what he had been doing in the two days since they last talked. He then asked her what was going on in her world. The two talked all evening and into the night, skipping dinner. They found out they attended the same university, Cardinal City U, Aang studying philosophy and Toph studying art. They continued to chat about classes and homework. At around 12:30, Aang decided it was time to go to bed.</p>
<p>“Hey I’m gonna go now,” he said to Toph. “but when are you free next, we should totally hang out.”</p>
<p>Toph looked at the clock on her wall and realised it was way later than she had thought. “Oh yeah totally. I’m not doing anything this Friday if you want to hang then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Friday’s good,” Aang agreed. “we can chill in my apartment and you can meet my other friends.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Toph replied through a yawn. “See you then.”</p>
<p>The line went dead and Aang rolled over from the position he was lying in to plug his phone in. He really enjoyed talking with Toph. She was a cool girl and was super down to earth. Hopefully the rest of his friends would like her too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Due to popular demand, I decided to add another chapter to this fic. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you did :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>